


[Podfic] There is No Downtime

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Tilda's story. Writer's summary: "Nick’s thirty and One Direction have split. It should be the end of the world, but it's not."</p><p> <i>Nick likes how it’s ended up between him and Harry. They’re still friends, or at least not enemies. They text and tweet and issue birthday invites that neither has any intention of accepting …The invite this year is also purely symbolic – the days when Harry Styles would cross time zones for a couple of hours with Nick Grimshaw are long gone – but things are definitely better.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] There is No Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is No Downtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727802) by [tilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/pseuds/tilda). 



> Please note that the text of the story has been revised slightly by the writer since recording.

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length:

  * **With Music:** 02:25:06
  * **Without Music:** 02:20:00



## Download (right click, save as): 

**With Music:**

  * **[MP3](http://bit.ly/19BmH3v)** (116 MB)
  * **[Audiobook](http://bit.ly/JINrF3)** (120 MB)

**Without Music:**

    * **[MP3](http://bit.ly/18BQEBV)** (112 MB)
    * **[Audiobook](http://bit.ly/1bfqxvo)** (116 MB)

## Stream a sample (without music):




## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Dear Jen, thanks for giving me the opportunity to record this amazing story. Working on this as the fandom was blowing up with N/H Hanson!elephant hangouts and hand-touching pictures and Simon going on the show and making Chris Evans jokes (!!) was just amazing, even if I always felt just one second away from spontaneous combustion from having to keep it secret. I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to Tilda for having blanket permission and being super supportive of the project, to Paraka for hosting, and to our fabulous mods for running the exchange!


End file.
